El Beso de la Serpiente
by Gizze Malfoy
Summary: One-Shot Dramione contiene lemmon si odias leer eso sáltate la ultima parte


**********Disclairmer: ****todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling yo solo cree una historia diferente.**

**ATENCION: CONTIENE LEMMON "NO LEER SI ERES ALÉRGICO" **

**One-Shot "El Beso de la Serpiente"**

_Recomendación de música al leer: Aerosmith – I Don't Want Miss a Thing (no quiero extrañar nada)_

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing,_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping,_

_While you are far away and dreaming,_

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender,_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever,_

_Where a moment spent with you is a moment I treasure._

La Guerra había llegado a su fin, el niño que vivió había vencido de nuevo ante el señor tenebroso, o como la gente le llamaba ahora Voldemort ya nadie tenía miedo de pronunciar su nombre ya no significaba nada, el día de la muerte de Voldemort fue un di de gloria para el mundo mágico todos abrazaron a Harry, Ron y Hermione que digo abrazar todos se abalanzaron encima de ellos, mas sobre Harry que todos creían que había muerto.

El chico no estaba del todo bien al ver el castillo desbaratado, muertos a los alrededores pero sobre todo ver a Fred, Tonks, Lupin lo hacían sentir peor, al recordar al pequeño Teddy se le rompía el corazón era un niño tan pequeño y había quedado huérfano como el pero el pequeño Ted no pasaría lo mismo que el vivió con sus tíos, se encargaría del niño, el era su padrino aun no había tenido la oportunidad siquiera de conocerlo pero estaba seguro que ese niño se sentiría muy afortunado de tener unos padres tan valientes y estaría orgulloso de ellos.

Molly estaba aun tirada junto al cadáver de su hijo, lloraba al mismo tiempo tarareaba una canción de cuna, George se acerco a ella la abrazo fuerte así estuvieron un tiempo, cuando el ministerio de magia llego los cuerpos fueron desalojados del colegio fueron llevados al cementerio no muy lejos de Hogwarts donde serian enterrados, fueron construidos ataúdes especiales para poner el cuerpo de las personas valientes que murieron como héroes.

Harry había contado todo lo que vio en las memorias de Snape ahora él era considerado el hombre más valiente siempre fiel a Dumblendore. Al día siguiente era el entierro de todos los que murieron en la Guerra mágica, estaban presentes gente de todos lados inclusive de otros colegios para rendir homenaje.

Los padres lloraban por la pérdida de sus hijos, ese día todos estaban llorando Molly abrazaba a George mientras le daban el adiós a Fred que se encontraba en un Ataúd de color café, la placa debía "Amado hijo, hermano, siempre recordaremos tus bromas y recuerda la muerte es la segunda gran aventura"

Draco Malfoy fue al entierro quería darle el ultimo adiós a Snape, a su prima con la que no tuvo oportunidad de platicar, se sentía frustrado por todo lo que sucedía, quería pedir disculpas a Potter y a sus amigos por la manera tan estúpida que se comporto y quería dar las gracias porque gracias a ellos sus padres no fueron a Azkaban tampoco el, tendrían una segunda oportunidad y aunque estaba seguro que sus padres no cambiarían, el si lo haría a partir de ahora sería una mejor persona, olvidara que alguna vez fue mortifago y que en su antebrazo tiene grabado el símbolo más horrible que haya visto un símbolo que representa muerte.

Al acercarse donde estaba Snape visualizo a Harry a Ron que tenia de la mano a Hermione la chica estaba llorando, Harry también seguro se había enterado de la verdadera persona que fue Severus Snape fiel seguidor de Dumblendore, un amigo leal que amaba a Lily Potter a pesar de ser una sangre sucia, aun recuerda el día que le conto la verdad al principio no lo podría creer, por eso Snape pidió que hablara con Harry que le ofrezca mi ayuda me dijo que el morirá, aunque fui un idiota por no brindar mi ayuda completamente. Aun así nunca es tarde para arrepentirse ¿O sí?

El rubio tenía un traje negro con una corbata gris que hacía juego con sus ojos, los cuales tenían unas gruesas ojeras producto de malas noches, sus ojos plata estaban como derretidos se veían húmedos, brillosos. Se quedo parado sin hablar observando todo cuando una mujer se le acerco tenía un exagerado parecido a Bellatrix y algunos rasgos de su madre, tenía el cabello castaño largo, en sus brazos traía un pequeño bulto envuelto con algunas sabanas azules.

-Hola Draco, tal vez no me conozcas pero soy –Andrómeda no pudo continuar cuando el muchacho le dijo.

-Andrómeda Black mi tía –Draco sabía bien quien era la había visto en fotos su madre había hablado algunas cosas de ella como que se caso con Ted Tonks un hijo de Muggles.

-Veo que estas bien informado hijo –el pequeño que traía en brazos comenzó a llorar ella lo acuno mas y lo meció con sus brazos cariñosamente mientras una lagrima escapaba por su rostro.

-Se algunas cosas –se encogió de brazos Draco -¿Ese bebe de quién es?

-Veo que no sabes todo, este niño –con una mano le quito el pañal para dejar ver a un bebe muy pequeñito, claro de color tenía el cabello azul –Es Ted Tonks.

-¿Es hijo de Nymphadora? –Draco miro al niño tenía un cabello azul que en ese momento cambiaba al morado, era hermoso y se había quedado huérfano.

-Sí, es su pequeño, pero como veras ahora me quedare a cargo de él, solo me tiene a mí y a su padrino.

-¿Quién es su padrino? –pregunto el rubio curioso mientras seguía observando al bebe.

-Harry Potter –dijo Andrómeda -¿Quieres cargarlo?

-¿Yo? Bueno digo no creo que sea buena idea, no es que no quiera, pero usted sabe no tengo experiencia.

-Oh vamos muchacho no es tan difícil, además quiero ir al baño y ahora todos andan ocupados, te lo daré –Andrómeda se acerco a Draco para darle al bebe, el chico tenía una mirada de terror debía ser que nunca había tenido en brazos un bebe.

Draco sostuvo al bebe, el niño lo miro por primera vez se sintió raro iba a devolverlo cuando se dio cuenta que se había quedado solo con el bebe, sus ojos seguían reflejando terror, el niño lo miraba su cabello había cambiado a rubio como el de él. El bebe comenzó a moverse entre sus brazos no sabía qué hacer tenía miedo de soltarlo, seguro Ted se dio cuenta porque comenzó a llorar, Draco preocupado trato de imitar los movimientos de su tía para dejara de llorar.

-Debes sostenerle la cabeza –Dijo una voz femenina.

-No tengo ni la puta idea de cómo cuidar a un bebe –Draco estaba comenzando alterarse.

-Lo haces bien –la chica comenzó a reírse.

-Granger te seguirás burlando o me ayudaras con este pequeño demonio –Draco se acerco a ella sin importar que la gente los mire para darle al bebe.

-Oh vamos Malfoy es divertido nunca pensé mirarte abrazando un bebe –Hermione seguía burlándose de el por su mente jamás paso el ver a Malfoy con un pequeño niño en brazos, era bastante tierno.

Draco arrugo su frente, hizo una mueca ya no quería seguir sosteniendo al pequeño demonio que al parecer quería parecerse a él, por la manera que cambio el color de su cabello y no soportaba ver a Granger burlándose de él.

-Lo siento hijo seguro debe tener hambre –Andrómeda llego con los chicos abrazo a Ted le dio las gracias a Draco y se fue a darle de comer.

-Debiste ver tu rostro Malfoy –se burlaba Hermione.

-Muy graciosa Granger –Draco limpiaba su traje pasaba sus manos para quitarle lo arrugado.

-Hermione, aquí estas ¿Qué haces con el Huron? –Ron había llegado junto a la chica agarrándola de la mano.

-Tranquilo comadreja tu novia solo vino a reírse de mi –Draco seguía alisando su traje mientras que disimuladamente miraba sus manos entrelazadas.

-¿Qué es tan chistoso Hermione? –Harry se acerco sus amigos y escucho su respuesta de Malfoy.

-Oh nada Harry –Hermione sonrió mientras se soltaba de la mano de Ron sutilmente.

-Bueno ya que el trió está reunido, aprovecho para hablar –Draco no sabía ni donde comenzar solo que dejaría de ser un cobarde.-Se que he sido un estúpido.

-Un estúpido, un cobarde, un tonto, un mortifago, un chismoso, un asesino –Ron podría seguir con su lista solo porque Hermione le puso una mano en la boca para que dejara hablar a Malfoy.

Gracias Comadreja –Draco agradeció que Hermione lo haya silenciado. –Bueno sé que me comporte como un tonto, fui un estúpido y todo lo que dijo aquí su amigo menos un asesino, jamás llegue a matar a nadie, solo era testigo de cómo mataban y torturaban gente, en fin quiero disculparme con ustedes –Draco hablaba de la manera más sincera que pudo.

El trió se quedo callado, Hermione Sonrió nunca se imagino que Malfoy tuviera corazón y se capaz de disculparse.

-A mi no me convences Huron Botador –Ron no creía en el arrepentimiento y nada de lo que Malfoy pudiera decirle.

-Te disculpamos Malfoy –Harry no quería seguir teniendo enemigos a sí que levanto su mano para ofrecérsela.

Draco tomo la mano de Harry se dieron un apretón de manos, Ron cruzo sus manos sin decir nada.

-Yo igual te disculpo Malfoy –Hermione le dio un abrazo a Malfoy, Ron hiso una mueca.

"Ese abrazo fue diferente a todos los que Hermione había sido recibido, sintió una corriente apoderarse de su cuerpo, no sabía si era normal pero no quería soltar al rubio"

"Nunca pensé que abrazar a una sangre sucia se sintiera así ¿O caso solo era por hablar de esta sangre sucia? Sintió como su cuerpo tenía una electricidad que llego hasta su columna vertebrar dándole unos ligeros y placenteras sobrecargas"

Los chicos se soltaron, Ron se acerco a Hermione tomándola de la mano.

-vámonos muero de hambre –Ron camino hacia delante con Hermione agarrada, Harry lo siguió se despidió de Malfoy.

**oOo**

Un mes después del entierro mientras desayunaban en casa de los Weasley una lechuza entro llevando cartas de Hogwarts para todos.

Hermione muy emocionada la abrió, como no había cursado el ultimo año era una invitación para continuar sus estudios mágicos algo que no dejaría pasar por nada del mundo, vio la cara de fastidio de Ron al leerla y a Harry que estaba diciendo que no regresaría a Hogwarts le habían ofrecido un trabajo de auror en el ministro de Magia y no iba a desaprovecharlo, al igual Ron dijo que no asistiría porque ayudaría a George en Sortilegios, aunque Hermione y Ginny trataron de convencerlos no habían tenido suerte, la semana entrante se marcharían de nuevo a Hogwarts.

La semana paso, era el día de irse a Hogwarts, se levantaron muy temprano, Harry había invitado a todos a desayunar en un restaurante en Londres Muggles antes que el expreso se marchara, desayunaron muy a gusto platicaron de muchas cosas, Harry le hizo prometer a Ginny que le escribiría ahora para nadie era un secreto que el azabache y la pelirroja habían vuelto hacer novios.

Estando en el andén 9 ¾ se encontraron con Neville, Luna, Parvati. Harry abrazo a su amiga, luego le dio un beso en los labios a su novia, todos se despidieron y se subieron al expreso.

Hermione, Ginny y las demás chicas platicaban, Hermione se levanto diciendo que iba al baño y salió del compartimiento iba a entrar al baño cuando se topo con Malfoy.

-Hola Granger, debí suponer que asistirías de nuevo –Draco estaba parado a un lado, mirando por una ventana del expreso cuando vio a la chica.

-Sí, quiero terminar con mis estudios mágicos, pensé que tu no regresarías –Hermione sonrió nunca había hablado con Malfoy sin discutir y sin insultar.

-Bueno veras no tenía mucho que hacer en mi mansión, prefiero estar lejos de esa casa –Draco no quería estar en su casa, comer en el comedor donde mucha gente había muerto y había sido torturada, como sea era mejor la escuela.

-Y que haces aquí solo –Hermione preguntaba al Rubio.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta no estoy solo –Draco señalo con su mano derecha a ella.

-Oh si es cierto, pero me refería a que hacías aquí solo.

-Mejor solo que mal acompaño, veras Granger a diferencia tuya quede como un traidor y he perdido muchas amistades, aunque digamos que me da igual –Draco se encogió de hombros y miro por la ventana.

-Oh bueno no quiero molestarte ya me iba –Hermione se dio la vuelta cuando sintió la mano del rubio en su muñeca, al igual que la otra vez sintió una corriente eléctrica.

-Espera Granger no me refería a ti, además no ibas a entrar al baño ¿O se te quitaron las ganas? –Draco sonrió.

-Si tienes razón –la chica entro al baño la verdad es que solo quería mojarse la cara, se había aburrido de su plática con sus compañeras, la pasaban hablando de chicos era molesto a veces.

5 minutos después la chica salió del baño, Malfoy ya no estaba dio un suspiro y camino regreso a su vagón.

En clase de artes oscuras, Hermione estaba sentada esperaba que Ginny llegara para ocupar el espacio vacío que quedaba junto de ella, la castaña se distrajo viendo un libro cuando alguien se sentó a su lado.

-Ginny tardaste mucho, el profesor está a punto de entrar –Hermione no volteo a ver siguió leyendo su libro.

-Al menos que tenga ovarios, sea pelirroja y pobretona te paso que me digas Ginny –Draco rio por lo bajo.

-Malfoy ¿Qué haces junto a mi? Arruinaras tu reputación –Hermione se llevo la mano a la boca.

-Que graciosa Granger, mi reputación esta arruinada y no creo que alguien note que estoy sentado junto una sangre sucia, de hecho nadie se fija en mi –Draco miraba a todos lados, algunos alumnos se habían percatado que se habían sentado juntos hablaban por lo bajo, pero eso al rubio no le importaba.

-Pues puedes largarte –Hermione se sintió mal al escuchar de nuevo por la boca de Malfoy sangre sucia, cuando tenía un tiempo que no le llamaba así –Además este lugar está ocupado, es de Ginny.

-Lastima por la comadreja menor tendrá que buscar otro lugar.

Hermione iba a decirle algo cuando el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras llego, era un tipo regordete con el cabello negro puntiagudo, tenía los ojos cafés.

-Yo seré su nuevo profesor contra defensa contra las artes oscuras mi nombre es Stefan Domitoli.

La clase transcurrió demasiado rápido Hermione miraba de reojo a Malfoy sentía su mirada fija en ella, sus manos rozaban por ratos al cambiar su página. Al terminar la clase todos comenzaron a salir, Hermione torpemente comenzó a guardar sus cosas, veía a lo lejos a Ginny con cara "Me debes una explicación" el salón estaba casi vacío solo quedaban Ginny, Malfoy y ella.

Hermione se colgó su bulto comenzó a caminar miro a Malfoy –Nos vemos Malfoy.

-Granger ¡espera! –Draco se acerco a ella, vio que la pelirroja los miraba a sí que le susurro al oído –Te espero a las 5pm en la biblioteca.

-¿Qué? –Hermione le grito al chico mientras salía.

-No vayas a faltar –Grito el rubio.

-¿No vayas a faltar? De que habla Malfoy –Ginny pregunto estaba confusa.

-Quiere que nos veamos en la tarde –dijo Hermione seria.

-¿Qué? Tú y Malfoy ¿Queee? –Ginny estaba confundida cuando sucedió eso.

-Somos amigos Ginn, no te preocupes –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

-Ten mucho cuidado recuerda que es Malfoy y te puede lastimar ¡amiga no te involucres! –Ginny negó con la cabeza está preocupada por su amiga.

**oOo**

-Mira esta será tu habitación mientras estés en mi casa, en la tarde hablare con mis padres –Dijo un Rubio entusiasmado tenía las manos entrelazadas con una chica de cabello castaño alborotado.

-Mi habitación que linda, pero sabes estaría mucho más linda si duermes conmigo y sea nuestra habitación ¿No crees? –Hermione se acercaba coquetamente hacia él, puso sus manos en su cuello y lo beso, era un beso dulce como se acostumbraban dar pero esta vez cargada de una pasión, las manos de Draco se deslizaron hacia las caderas de la chica estaba comenzando a levantarle la falda que traía Hermione cuando escucharon que alguien le diera unos golpecitos a la puerta, se separaron de golpe, Hermione se sentó en la cama y el rubio fue abrir.

-Hola chicos ¿Interrumpo?

-Ginny –Hermione corrió abrazar a su amiga -¿Cuándo llegaron?

-Apenas llegamos ayer.

-¿Qué tal la luna de miel?

-Uh bueno creo que salgo sobrando –Draco se acerco a Hermione le dio un beso en los labios –Te veo abajo Princesa.

-Qué lindo es Draco amiga, no podía creer cuando George nos llamo para informarnos que te casarías –Ginny se sentó en la cama tenía como 3 meses sin ver a su amiga.

-Si en verdad lo amo tanto, ha sabido ganarse mi corazón día con día, es muy romántico he conocido cosas hermosas de él, después de todo no es un rubio frio sin sentimientos.

-Oh Hermione, deberías verte te brillan los ojitos –Ginny le dio un golpe juguetón en su barriga.-a y mi luna de miel fue hermosa por cierto tengo una noticia muy buena.

-enserio ¿Cuál?

-No, lo sabrás en la cena, si es que no te molesta que la digamos en tu pedida de mano –Ginny se encogió de hombros.

-Claro que no Ginny, bueno vamos seguro todos deben estar esperándonos.

Las chicas salieron hacia el gran comedor, allí estaban sentados Molly y Arthur, Harry, Ron que estaba con Luna, George, Narcissa que estaba elegante con un vestido negro y unas zapatillas a juego, Lucius estaba sentado junto a su mujer.

Y Draco que estaba parado a un lado esperando a Hermione, cuando todos se sentaron Draco se levanto.

-Buenas noches, todos saben a que los invite esta noche a la mansión –dijo el rubio mientras miraba a Hermione que estaba con una sonrisa –Hace unos meses cuando Hermione y Yo hacíamos un trabajo en la biblioteca en Hogwarts paso algo mágico entre nosotros, si nos dimos nuestro primer beso, unos días después de ese hermoso beso, le pedí que seamos novios. Ella dudo no quería estar con un mortifago y me dijo que No –Draco comenzó a reírse a recordarlo miro a Hermione que había quedado roja –En ese momento que ella me dijo que No, me levante y la bese pero ese beso y muchas cosas más que sucedieron la hicieron cambiar de opinión –Miro a Hermione que seguía roja y a todos que se habían comenzado a reír, el ultimo día que clases le ofrecí que en vez de irnos en el expreso, se fuera conmigo en volando por escoba, ella acepto, pero estando en lo alto le pedí que se casara conmigo, ella se emociono mucho y por poco nos caemos de la escoba, pero al fin dijo que ¡sí! por eso el día de hoy quiero pedirles a ustedes señores Weasley que me concedan la mano de Hermione Granger, estoy enamorado de ella desde el día que me abrazo en el entierro. Ustedes son como sus padres de ella por eso mismo les dijo que la amo con todo mi corazón y a pesar de ser un imbécil, un tonto ella me ama a mí, claro está ninguna chica se puede resistir –todos sonrieron, Hermione le dio un golpe a su prometido.

-Herms que calladito te lo tenias, no mencionaste nada –Ginny hizo un puchero y cruzo sus manos indignada.

-Bueno Hija tal vez estaban esperando el momento adecuado para decirlo, sabes Draco estoy muy feliz se que Hermione te adora y con mucho gusto te doy su mano claro si no hay inconveniente con ustedes señores Malfoy –Molly había hablado una lagrima corría por su rostro estaba feliz de tener dos hijos más.

-Mi hijo es feliz, estoy totalmente de acuerdo con esta boda –Narcissa hablo educadamente si era verdad que ellos no estaba en total de acuerdo pero tampoco se negaban su hijo era feliz era lo único que importa.

Hermione y Draco estaban tomados de la mano mientras la familia platicaba, Narcissa y Lucius hacían lo posible por adentrase en la conversación con los Weasley.

-Nosotros tenemos que darles una noticia –Harry se levanto pidiendo la atención de todos –Ginny y yo seremos padres.

Todos comenzaron a felicitar a la joven pareja incluyendo los señores Malfoy.

**oOo**

Hermione estaba acostada dormía plácidamente en una cama grande con sabanas verdes, tenía la espalda descubierta su cabello cubría la almohada, Draco la miraba, sin duda su esposa era la mujer más linda del mundo, tenía un cuerpo espectacular, su cabello alborotado castaño la hacían lucir hermosa, sus labios carnosos y rojos, nunca en su vida se imagino conocer a una mujer como ella, un ser puro, frágil, una sabelotodo –se rio al recordar como la llamaba en Hogwarts antes de enamorarse de ella.

-Buenos días mi amor –Hermione se dio vuelta para abrazar a Draco, puro su rostro en su pecho.

-Buenos días preciosa ¿Cómo dormiste?

-¿Dormir? Contigo no se puede dormir –dijo la castaña mientras le daba un beso en los labios.

-Oh Hermione la pagaras caro –dijo el rubio mientras comenzaba a besarle el cuello, Hermione comenzó a reír.

-No me dejare –Hermione comenzó a correr por su mansión desnuda.

-Te atrapare, Hermione tienes idea de lo excitante es verte correr por toda la casa desnuda –Te atrapare y me las pagaras.

-No me atraparas Malfoy, y tú tienes idea de lo sexi que te ves andando corriendo tras de mí con un bóxer ajustado. –Hermione comenzó a echar de carcajadas, cuando tropezó con una almohada y cayó en la alfombra de la sala de estar.

-Este será tu final Granger –Draco se acerco a ella comenzó besarle el cuello, luego se acerco a sus labios la beso deseosamente, acerco su cuerpo con el de ella, comenzó a bajar su boca hacia los pechos de la castaña los lamio, paso su lengua por sus pezones que estaban erectos debido a la excitación de la castaña, bajo su lengua lamiando su barriga, sus caderas hasta llegar a su parte intima, al llegar comenzó a pasar su lengua mientras Hermione apretaba sus labios para controlar un gemido el cual no pudo controlar por mucho tiempo, pues Draco era mágico con la lengua –Draco sonrió al escuchar el gemido de su esposa.

Bajo su lengua por sus piernas quería sentir cada parte de su cuerpo y explorar cosas nuevas, comenzó a llenarla de besos por todo su cuerpo, hasta que de nuevo llego a sus labios comenzó a besarla, la castaña comenzó a tocar su sexo de Draco pero los bóxer le estorbaban se los empezó a bajar poco a poco, pero el rubio la tomo de los brazos llevándola de nuevo arriba la puso sobre la cama como si fuera una delicada rosa se despojo de sus bóxer quedando desnudo –Hermione se sonrojo a Draco eso le pareció hermoso e hizo excitarse más.

Sus manos se deslizaron hacia los glúteos de la chica atrayéndola hacia él, sintió un leve cosquilleó cuando sus partes intimas rozaron, Hermione comenzó a gemir de placer, su mano de la chica se bajo hacia el sexo de Draco que había comenzado a masturbarlo pero él la detuvo –Princesa si haces eso no durara –su voz sonó entre cortada pero no quería que ese momento terminara, tener a Hermione con él era lo mejor que le había pasado. La castaña asintió su esposo tenía razón ella no quería que se acabara, escucho como Draco gemía de placer la chica sonrió. En ese momento Draco entro en ella comenzó unos movimientos de adentro hacia afuera, el observaba los pechos de la castaña que se movían le resultaba tan excitante comenzó a besarlos y a tocarlos, Hermione comenzó a gemir más fuerte, cada vez más fuerte.

Entonces llego los dos sintieron como si estuvieran en el cielo, o como si fueran pájaros se sentían libres, el orgasmo había llegado, Draco se dejo caer junto a Hermione, la cubrió con la sabana verde.

-Te amo Princesa –susurro Draco

-Yo también Te amo –dijo Hermione.

Los chicos estaban abrazados, el sudor corría por su cuerpo mojado y excitado, en ese momento eran como una sola alma, no había amor más grande que el de ellos.

Entonces Draco la observo por su mente paso "Podría quedarme despierto solo para oírte respirar, verte sonreír mientras duermes cuando estas lejos soñando, podría pasar mi vida en esta dulce rendición, podría quedarme perdido en este momento por siempre, porque cada momento que paso contigo es un momento que atesoro" No quiero cerrar mis ojos, no quiero quedarme dormido porque te extrañaría y no quiero perderme de nada –pensaba Draco al ver a su esposa durmiendo entre sus brazos

_**Nota de Autora:**_

_**Les gusto este One-Shot se que no es gran cosa, escuchen la canción que les puse al principio escúchenla miren la letra traducida.**_

_**No soy muy buena para el Lemmon espero que haya sido de su agrado, se aceptan críticas constructivas.**_

_**Por cierto este one-shot no iba a terminar así, pero pues mejor lo deje hasta allí para no aburrir mas.**_

_**Si les gusto dejen su Reviews de esa manera me hacen feliz y me animan a seguir escribiendo… y si no les gusto de igual manera comenten.**_

_**:**_

_**:**_

_**:**_

_**:**_

_**:**_

_**:**_

_**:**_

_**dejen un Reviews y les regalo a Draco Malfoy jajaja **_


End file.
